Revenge of The Butler: The Return of An Ultimate Evil
by samjax
Summary: 1 amulet plus Kaos's evil sister plus Dark Plasma plus Kaos's once sweet butler equals possession, a thirst for revenge and a heartbroken Kaos. What is he to do now without his butler? Except turn to his worst enemies.
1. Proulge

Prologue

Sitting in the middle of a dark room there was a short,ugly,little bald man with red eyes. Dressed in a coal black cloak. Kaos (a.k.a."The Dictator of Skylands") was monolouging to himself. Busy ranting about his new awesome plan to finally become emporer. Not that he has anything else better to do,and that was to reach his 1 goal he had in life,which consisted of multiple steps...

1. Destroy all those cursed skylanders

2. Send them far away somewhere to where they wouldn't interfere with his plan

3. Take over skylands and rule it as its glorious emporer.

Those were the only 3 goals the dictator had in life. He was reading a book entitled "1000 Ways to Become Emperor and Rule Everyone"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha soon I Kaos will finally triumph,and rule skylands as it's emporer ha!" Kaos looked around only to realize that he was talking to nobody. "And I'm talking to no one." The dark portal master concluded. Kaos finally got up,closed the book,and went to find his troll butler Glumshanks,so he could tell someone his new plan. The evil portal master also wondered where his minions were at. For Kaos knew this was the ultimate plan he had been looking for.

* * *

Inside an amulet filled with evil and dark magic there lived an evil spirit. He had blood red eyes,and markings on his face. Light brown hair,fingernails that looked like they hadn't been clipped for 3 months. Like you could use them for a backscratcher. Dressed in a long black robe and black boots. The spirits name that would make you quiver,shake,and tremble in your own boots at the mention of his name.

Dark Plasma

That was the name that the evil spirit was christened with. Plasma was once an even more powerful threat then Kaos himself. Probably because he led a swarm of ice vipers over the CloudBreak Islands 40 years ago and froze whole villages and the people within them. Kaos's evil twin sister Ariana was sitting in her chair at her desk cleaning the trinket with a rag. A silver piece of jewelry with a coal black stone center. It was given to her by her grandmother Arial 35 years ago,before she passed away. The girl looked at the amulet and sighed.

"I will never wear this girly piece of jewelry anyway,my appearance will always be the same way it is now. Pure black shirt,pure black pants, never a dress or skirt,because I'm not that type of girl. So I might as well give this old trinket to somebody else." Ariana thought to herself. Dark Plasma overheard what she was saying and smiled. For he wanted to be free from his prison and reign doom and ultimate chaos throughout the land.

"Yes soon I will be free from the depths of this pitiful amulet prison,and into a new host. Soon I will have a body,and then I will attack the CloudBreak Islands with a swarm of Ice Vipers once more. Dark Plasma will reign supreme again. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" The spirit laughed to himself evilly. Ariana was just about to put it back into her drawer,when the door to her room creaked open,and a troll walked inside. Glumshanks Kaos loyal,faithful butler,henchman,sidekick,second in command,only friend,and "The Sheriff of Skylands". The girl looked at him.

"Hi Glumshanks what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kaos?" Ariana questioned. The troll butler looked at her with a hate filled look in his eyes.

"I can't stand being down there hearing him rant about his totally awesome plans,that aren't even that awesome. On and on and on when will he ever quit?! Starting to get on my nerves. I don't think I even deserve him anymore. He treats me like a slave,he's never said anything good to me. Not once,and he blames all his failures on me. I can't take it anymore. The only reason that I ever agreed to work for him was only because I was kicked out of the Troll Academy for flunking everything there. I've had it up to here with his no good schemes and plans." Glumshanks raised 1 hand above his head. "I just can't take it anymore! I mean I've done everything I can to make him happy, but has he ever said 1 nice thing to me? NO! I'm just a servant to him!" He shouted furiously. Ariana understood what Glumshanks was talking about. He did get treated horribly by Kaos. Ariana looked down at the amulet and soon got an idea,a sly smile spread across her face.

"Here Glumshanks I'm sure this amulet will make all of your troubles go away." She handed him the silver amulet that hung on a chain of the same color. Glumshanks took it and put it around his neck.

"Yes the time has come for the once ultimate evil to return to skylands once more." Dark Plasma was summoned out of the amulet and into the sheriff. Glumshanks eyes turned red like blood,and the red markings on his face.

"What have you done?! What is happening to me?! She just narrowed her eyes and smirked at him.

"Just trying to help you Glumshanks,this will make all of your pain,suffering,and lack of kindness from Kaos go away." She assured him. The troll butler fell to the floor. The physical transformations continued to alter him. Light brown hair and longer claws.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed in agony. The dark magic was then absorbed by the sheriff leaving him shuddering.

"Glumshanks how do you feel? Are you feeling any better?" The girl asked. Evil Glumshanks had been given the power of levitation,he floated up off the ground and looked down on Kaos's evil sister. But it was the spirit who was doing the talking.

"I feel wonderful,thank you for releasing me from that amulet once more. Now I'm out of the depths of that pitiful amulet. It was so cramped in there by the way,but now I have a body,and soon I will recreate my old plot of leading a swarm of Ice Vipers once again. But this time I will conquer the CloudBreak Islands without fail." Dark Plasma vowed. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" He ended his speech in evil maniacal laughing.

* * *

**Ok** **listen people 3rd time rewriting this story. But this 1 might be the best version I've written of this story so far. Thanks to Technow for his great advice of changing the plot a bit. Thx ****for the advice dude. :)**


	2. New Plan,New Minions

**Ok before we get started here I'd like to put in that I'm also a song writer too. You'll be finding some songs thoughout this story. **

** So here's the list:(so far) ****2 raps from Kaos's minions **

**2 songs from Glumshanks:his solo song (which is really Dark Plasma doing the singing) and 1 featuring the army.**

**2 songs from Kaos:His solo song (1 of my personal favorites)"Trapped Here in Prison" and his apology song (Featuring his minions) **

**1 Tragic song that will surly make some of you cry. "The Perfect Match" featuring Kaos and the sweet side of Glumshanks in a split duet even though they're apart. There might be some more but I'm not sure,there's also the minions backstories of how they were before they joined General Glumshanks **

* * *

_Chapter 1 New Plan New Minions_

Kaos walked through the hallways trying to find his butler. "Glumshanks?! Glumshanks?!" He called; it wasen't like him just run off like that. "Glumshanks where are you my lazy butler?! Get in here and make me my lunch!" He yelled. "Also I have another brilliant plan!" Kaos called,but he got no response. "Where is that lazy troll of mine,he is supposed to be serving me but is here anywhere no. Oh no no no he just goes and leaves me here,and I'm stuck with all my useless worthless minions." Kaos complained. "Who are weak!"He added in.

"Master what's wrong?!" Crysaline asked. Crysaline was a winged Sphinx similar to Scratch. She had deep ocean blue eyes,3 inch razor sharp golden talon claws. Bright orange wings, on the back of her plump body and dark purple fur. She was very loyal and dedicated to Kaos. Kaos turned to face her.

"None of your beeswax Crysaline,now step aside." The dictator growled. The winged cat wasn't going to take that tone with him. After she had moved aside,Crysaline trailed behind him.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Kaos!" She spat at him. Her master whipped around quickly,rather surprised that she had snapped at him like that.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The dictator yelled. Crysaline's voice went squeaky.

"Um nothing." She squeaked the words out of her mouth. Kaos narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah thats what I thought you said." He then continued on. After breathing in a sigh of releif the winged cat followed behind trailing after him.

"Lord Kaos what's gotten in to you that your even more crazier then usual?" The feline meowed. "Did another 1 of your master plans end in defeat again?" She asked.

"I'm not crazy,and its not that,its just that I just thought up the most brilliant and most awesome plan ever,and since I can't find my lazy excuse for a butler anywhere,I need someone to tell." Kaos said. His minion just smiled.

"Don't worry master I'm sue you'll find someone." Crysaline assured him. Kaos then called the rest of his minions.

"Minions to me!" He shouted. Everyone except for his trolls. (Who knows where they wandered off to)came down to see what was up with Lord Looney this time.

"Yes Master Kaos?" Asked Daxon. Daxon was an black and blue griffin. He had deep purple eyes,red wings,and black claws. He was a good friend of Kaos's,ever since Kaos had saw his victory over a group of drows.

"You see guys I Kaos have yet again come up with a comprehensible,ingenious plan again. 1 that will surely bring those no good,interfering show-offs to their knees ha,ha,ha,ha!"'The dictator announced.

"Oh boy." Thought Sunbright. "He's got another plan yet again,and this 1 is so amazingly awesome,and fully thought. Ha,ha,ha,not" The phoenix dragon complained.

"What is it this time master?" Asked his Evil Pyro Archer. "As if I even have to ask?" He insulted him under his breath. Kaos turned to address his minions. He walked up to the top of the stairs. Just before he started his monologue,Daxon mocked him. Pretending to be Kaos and reciting his latest plan. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well you see guys I Kaos as you know am nothing but a self-centered,little twerp,who only had 1 goal and the strength and brain power of a piss ant. Not to mention how stupid I am,and blah,blah,blah! Ha ha ha!" The griffin laughed,along with everyone else. "Good one." Commented Sai Kaos' elf witch. She high-fived Daxon. The joyus sound of laughter was not something that Kaos enjoyed hearing from his loyal minions. The thing he enjoyed was watching them work,slaving,and breaking their backs for their evil master. Not to mention doing all of his bidding. Kaos's fire red eyes were then filled with rage.

"Hey Daxon I so do not sound like that,don't mock me you guys!" Kaos snapped. Daxon and everyone else shrank back from the rage,and the agonizing anger that flowed throughout the dark portal master.

"Geez calm down Kaos." Soothed Fricker an air baron. The dictator ran up,and grabbed him by the throat.

"Never tell me to calm down Fricker." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't know the meaning of the word calm!" He spoke in a tone of voice that was like an untamed force of evil. Kaos used dark magic to lift him up,and then send him flying across the room,then painfully against the wall,stunning him a bit. Kaos smiled satisfied with himself,then went back to addressing his minion army. "Ok as I was about to say,before someone rudely interrupted me."He glared in the griffins direction; Daxon just smirked at him.

"You're so going to pay for what you did to me." Was what he was about to say but he kept quiet about it. Instead he asked "Whats the new plan this time master?" He wondered,wings beating as he was flying above the ground. The dictator just smiled.

"Its so simple yet incomprehensible,that those idiot skylamos will be running away with there tails between their legs. Some of them literally,at the doom and glory that is my new awesome,horrifying plan!" Kaos ranted,while everyone else just groaned.

* * *

The afternoon air was crisp. Glumshanks and Ariana walked tword an old abaonded were house. Well 1 of them walking since Evil Glumshanks/Dark Plasma could levitate. An ice cold wind swepped through his hair. It periced right through him;chilling his heart and soul turning it dark and ice cold. The evil troll felt like something inside him was burning,like his old life,and being a butler to Kaos ment nothing to him anymore.

"Ah we're in the old abandoned Cyclopes were house hun?" The evil troll asked.

"Yes we are here's where we can start on step 1. Of plotting your revenge on Kaos." Ariana informed.

"Excellent now to find the parts for my new weapon. To help me with getting rid of those pesky good for nothing skylanders. They're the reason evil always loses." Plasma growled in a deranged tone of voice. "That's why I,and by I I mean my minions,are going to construct a ray to transform those no good pests into pure golden statues if they try to stop me. The ray is also going to be fused with petrified darkness crystals. After they're blasted they will be frozen in place just long enough for the evilness of those dark crystals to eat away at you from the inside out. After you're unfrozen you will be completly evil,and no skylanders means that I will win. To take care of Kaos I've hired an Axcicutioner."He looked tword the biclopes who was ready with his ax. The sheriffs 6 men had also followed him too,for they didn't want to be alone with Kaos. The dictator might put them to work.

"But sir they will try to stop you." Carson put in. Their leader looked mad at what he had said. Glumshanks used telikinesis to grab a hold of him and lift him up.

"What did you just say to me?! Are you trying say that I don't have the skills or the capability to defeat the skylanders myself?! The sheriff growled. His minion starting shaking.

"No,no,no,no that's not what I meant,what I ment is that this plan will probably not work and you will go down in defeat just like Kaos. Who I might add will never,ever win. That's all I have to say sir now please put me down!" Carson begged. Evil Glumshanks did what he asked and threw him roughly to the ground.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to say to me?! He shouted. Everyone shook their head no.

"Don't any of you ever,ever bring up that name again! Kaos never needed me,he treated me like dirt. He pushed me past my breaking point. I don't deserve that, i deserve to take my revenge!" He vowed.

"To help you I've hired a group of trolls. So we can start building the army. Turn around and you'll find them." Ariana encouraged. Glumshanks turned around to find 9 trolls. They had seen those 2 walk by and Ariana told them to follow. 4 of them were female. 1 wearing a light blue and yellow striped dress,with a lavender helmet,bow and matching high heel shoes. She had black hair and was weilding a sword just like Glumshanks.

The second female who was as tall as Glumshanks had curly cherry red hair with a black bow. A dark purple shirt,black boots,and brown pants with 2 pouches for her daggers she was weilding.

Another was color coordinated. She had a light and dark pink striped dress. Dangling earrings hung on her ears,lavender beaded necklace and matching bracelets,a fancy lavender hat with a dark pink bow on top and a band around it,and blue striped black boots. She also had light blue eyes.

The 4th had a lab coat,goggles which sat atop her bright orange hair. Lavender pants,and dark purple rocket boots,which she had invented herself. Those were the 4 females,everyone else was male.

The shortest of them all wore a yellow black spiked helmet on his head. Teal colored shirt,black boots,and yellow and white horizontial striped pants. He had a pair of bonuculars, and his right hand was cybornetic.

The next 1 had a chefs hat,dark blue pants,and on his apron it said "I Love to Cook";instead of a pair of boots like everyone else he was wearing a pair of rollerskates.

The 1 next to him was a guitarist. Light purple shirt with polkadots,cream colored pants with dark purple flames. Black boots with a yellow stripe. Long spiked,light blue hair,a golden earring on his right ear,and spiked collars around his neck and his wrists. Also weilding not a wepon but a guitar. Everyone else glanced at the next troll because of his appearance.

A black scarf tied around his head covered part of his blonde hair,an earring on his left ear. His outfit he sewed himself was like he had been splattered with paint. Red shirt,blue and cream colored diagonal stripes both going in the oppisite direction so they met in a v formation in the middle. His pants were 2 colors,the left leg was light brown,and the other a light pink. He also wore a pair of boots like the rest of them. The last thing was the dark purple scarf around his neck. The blonde troll was holding a pair of drumsticks.

The final troll was blonde like the drummer,but also wearing a lab coat like the 1 female. Striped blue and white shirt,dark green pants,and red boots with laces. Wearing a pair of goggles too. He was holding a clip board and fiddling with his pencil.

"Who are all you guys?" Glumshanks asked the group of trolls. The black haired troll by the name of Sarah introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Sarah and this is Diana,Mindy,Jenson,Peepers,Friar,Jerry,Dennis and Alex." Sarah informed.

"They saw us walk by and I ordered them to follow." The girl said with a smile. Evil Glumshanks soon looked down at the amulet and smirked. He then got an idea,and evil idea.

"All of you look at the center of this amulet." Glumshanks ordered. All of the trolls obeyed and none of them resisted. For it was impossible to escape the evil bond of Dark Plasma. Dark magic cascaded out of the center stone and engulfed all of them. Except for sweet little Friar that is. All their eyes turned red,their claws long and pointed. They were all under his evil control. "You guys will obey my every command. "Under my control we will rule over skylands. Obey or be killed" is our golden rule. Do you all understand?" He asked raising an eyebrow to see if they all got the message.

"Yes General Glumshanks we will obey your evey command sir!" They shouted and saluted him back. Glumshanks smiled at what the trolls had called him.

"General I like it,now let's get going we've got a plan and a goal to achive. We've got 6,days to get that ray completed. I'm even going to change my appearance so I no longer look like a slave to Kaos. My new look so I actually look like a future dictator. Also I need my evil castle built. Well don't just stand there like a couple of bumps on a log,we've got work to do now let's move it!" General Glumshanks ordered before summoning a whip out of dark magic and taking a crack at his new minions. They all gulped then scattered.

"This could actually be a little fun." The general thought. He levitated off the ground and followed them.


	3. The Minions and Their Rap (Song chapter)

Chapter 2 The Minions and Their Rap (Song Chapter)

Kaos went and addressed his minions."OK listen up minions it's time to reveal the new plan. The new awesome,horrifying plan that will help me reach my goal. My 1 and only goal to rid my life of those pathetic skylamos for good. Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Kaos laughed manically.

"And what is this new plan master?" Daxon wondered. Their master cast them an evil grin.

"Well Daxon allow me to enlighten you. I was thinking that instead of going over there and trying to get rid of them by force,we should just let them come to us. When they find out that somethings amiss that's when we'll capture them. Ha what do you guys say to that hum?" The dictator asked.

"OK Lord Kaos we'll go along with your plan,but how exactly are we going to approach this?" Asked Fricker. Kaos scratched his head a minute and thought.

"It's simple Fricker,we just go and...and..uh? DARN! I lost it how dare you,you made me forget what I was going to say. Well it'll come back to me,in the mean time I'm going to go and try to think of what could have happened to my butler." Kaos concluded. Of course his minions already knew what happened with Glumshanks. The screaming coming from Ariana's room. When her and Glumshanks walked right past Kaos's minions,Crysaline asked what was up. Ariana explained what had happened. They could have told Kaos about it,but they figured he would catch on eventually.

* * *

On the far side of CloudBreak Ariana was giving Dark Plasma a hand.

"OK General Glumshanks you've got your new minions,now you can put them to work." Ariana encouraged nudging him. "Do what you will with them." The girl narrowed her eyes and smirked at him The evil troll smiled and went to work.

"Ok listen up you little magets,we've got 6 days to get that ray completed. Also in that time I will be plotting my revenge on Kaos. So let's get started,Peepers you're going to be my lookout alright?He asked.

"Alright sir but don't call me that. My nickname happens to be "Hawk Eye"for I've got the eyes like a hawk.I got my original name Peepers back when I was still living with my sister. Her name was Jennifer,but she was always so secretive,she never wanted me in her room. I wanted to know what she did all day,so I snuck into her room and hid in her closet. I stayed in there all day,wondering and pondering the secrets of her life. Turns out she had a boyfriend,but either me nor her parents we knew nothing. Jennifer caught me,called me a peeper,and threw me out of her room. Every time I tried to apologize to her,she always said the same thing to me.

"Oh hi Peepers get out of my way,if I ever catch you in my room spying again. Then I'll tell mother and father,but that's only the first part of it." I gulped,then shivered,and I was too scared to think of what was coming next,but I asked anyway."W-w-whats the second part?" Jennifier gave me a look,and asked.

"You really want to know?" So I thought carefully for a moment before answering that question.

"On second thought I'm good,and I'll leave you be. That name kind of stuck to me. Everyone started calling me that,so 1 day I decided I had had enough. I went and changed my name to Hawk Eye. So there you have it how I got my original name sir." Hawk Eye finally finished. The general finally understood his back story.

"Wow ok now we see where the name Peepers came from,but what about the cybernetic hand?" He asked.

"Well you see General Glumshanks,I used to work in a factory. I was working at a machine that labels things,like metal. Well after they were labeled my job was to take them off the conveyor belt and hand them to the next guy. unfortunately I reached out too soon and the labler came right down on my hand. Next thing I realized I was in a hospital,the doctors told me I lost my hand. It was crushed so badly. So they suggested I go see Dr. Nexus a scientist,and he replaced my hand with a cybernetic 1. Sticking my hand right underneath that labler was the dumbest mistake I ever made. So I quit my job as a factory worker,and I'm doing alright now. I'm no longer a worker,but now a lookout for for you sir." Hawk Eye said with a confident look. General Glumshanks looked at everyone else. The general figured if he had already gotten Peepers (Scratch that "Hawk Eye's") name,he might as well get the rest of his minions.

"Well what about the rest of you guys,do you all have a nickname like "Hawk Eye" over there?" Their evil leader questioned everyone else. "I'm just curious to know." He responded with a look of curicuriosity in his eyes. The rest of his minions stepped forward and gave their stories.

"I'm your Sargent Sarah a.k.a "Sweet but Sour" I'm called that because of my split personality. Sometimes I can be sweet,sometimes I can be sour,and believe me sir you don't want to see my sour side." Sarah informed.

"Its true once she gets started you can't stop her until she's done." Diana put in. Sargent Sarah continued.

"I'm known by that nickname,because I had some issues with my older sister. She always pestered me,teasing me cause I was the runt of the family. 1 day she got me so mad that I snapped at her. I screamed because for years she always called me names like short,small fry and shrimp. I decided i had enough,so I went out on my own,and now I'm here with you guys." Sarah smiled after she had gotten that off her chest. "So none of you make me mad. YOU GUYS ALL GOT THAT?!" She shouted drawing her sword. Everyone flinched and backed away slowly. They all nodded their heads yes and they all reminded themselves not to make Sarah mad.

"Yes mam don't make you mad got it,we'll be quiet." Everyone vowed. Diana stepped forward with her 2 daggers,1 in each hand.

"I'm your second in command Diana a.k.a "Double Daggers",because of these 2 daggers. I got them from an old drow lance master named Master Yen Zen. Zen trained me at a place called "The Black Throwing Star" he taught me everything he knew about blades and welding daggers. After my training was complete I went and fought with the rest of the army. We battled against a group of drows,I triumphed in our victory. The town granted me with the title of "Double Daggers" because of my skills with them. Thanks to Master Zen,so that's where my nickname comes from." The red head said with a smile. The cook skated tword him.

"I'm just your simple little cook named Friar sir. I don't even have a nickname like everyone else. I'm also not 1 to resort to violence,or am I 1 to lie.I'm too sweet. My mother Fiona raised an honset little troll,namely me. I still remember what she told me. She said "Remember Friar never lie,if you do you'll just keep on telling more. Then you'll be in deep trouble. Honesty is the best policy,so be honest with me or whoever you meet."

"I began cooking at a young age,ever since I was little I always helped my mother in the kitchen. So I decided to take up cooking for myself. My passion for making food. Also if you're wondering about the roller skates General Glumshanks it's because in my opinion it's a lot faster than walking." Friar enlightened before skating off.

"Ok now that I've got you guys,it's time to find a group of trolls to be my band members. To write and compose my evil songs. Every evil villain has 1 right?"

Next came Jerry

"I'm Jerry your guitarist of the band. A.k.a "The Spiked" I took guitar lessons when I was little,ok actually my mother forced me too. But I didn't want to strum a guitar,I wanted to rock a guitar. So I put a spiked collar around my neck and wrists,and dyed my hair light blue. My natural hair color used to be black like your sargents,but not anymore. My mother unfortunately didn't approve of my new look. She was kind of in shock to see her only son like that,so I said

"Mother I'm a grown troll now so I don't have to listen to anything you tell me anymore. You're not the boss of me,so why don't you just GET OFF MY BACK!" I snapped at her,so then I went out on my own." Dennis's eyes went wide with shock.

"Woah dude you rebelled against your own mother,you are a rebel. Cool you're just like me." The drummer said with a smile.

"I'm Dennis your drummer a.k.a "The Half and Half Dresser", I got that name because of how I'm dressed. If you guys are wondering no my mother did not dress me,I quit listening to her orders 5 years ago. She picked out all my clothes when I was little,but everything she thought I would love I hated. I remember it like it was yesterday...a ripple dissolve immanence into the past...

* * *

Dennis's Flashback with his mother

A drumstick came down on a cymble. On the base drum was the name of the band. "The Terrible Trolls"A young troll with a colorful outfit,which he had sewn himself, and bright blonde hair,was practicing his drumming,in his room. His name was Dennis,his mother Hazel came in with a new outfit for her son. "Oh Dennis dear,I have a new outfit here that you will just...HOLY CREAM CHEESE DENNIS WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" She shrieked. Hazel's son stopped with the drumming and looked up at her.

"Whatever do you mean mother?" The blonde troll asked confused.

"Well what about all the new lovley outfits in your closet that I bought you?" She asked. Her son thought he was going to puke from that comment.

"I took them and shredded them to pieces of fabric with your shredder." Dennis said with a confident look. He followed it up with an evil smirk.

"My dear sweet son Dennis why would you shred all those clothes,that I spent so much money on,and just feed them to the shredder?" Hazel questioned.

"Well mother all the outfits you buy me are just so boring. I am about ready to faint from bordem. I need an outfit that says, "You're not the boss of me anymore!" Dennis snapped,for clearly he had had enough of Hazel controlling him. Her son grabbed his drums and headed out the door.

"I'm not going to let her control me anymore,from now on I am a rebel!" The drummer growled. "With no one controlling me,and telling me what to wear!"

Back to the present

* * *

"So that's how I came to be the drummer of the band." Dennis finished.

"Whoo up top Dennis!" Jerry shouted as he high-fived him.

"I think those 2 are perfect for each other. Jerry and Dennis,a.k.a "The Double Rebels." Friar whispered to Glumshanks.

"I can see that they're like twins,they both rebelled against their own mothers,and just look at how they're dressed. They both have a unique style." The general whispered back. The female troll in the pink striped dress was next.

"Hi I'm Mindy your backup singer,a.k.a "Mirror Breaker" I was kicked out of my choir class because when our choir teacher was testing our voices,I accidentally went and shattered a mirror. So they called me a mirror breaker and cast me aside. They said my voice was too high. Luckly I came across Jerry and Dennis that day,those 2 were looking for a backup singer for their band,so that's when I found out that my high pitch singing voice could be put to some good use." The curly-haired troll said with a smile.

"All together the 3 of us are known as "The Terrible Trolls". Jerry announced. Next came his 2 scientists.

"We're your 2 scientists Alex and Jenson a.k.a "The Jokester",and "The Inventor". Alex introduced themselves.

"They call me "The Jokester" because I joined a comedy club." (Alex)

"And just what was so wrong with that?" (Jenson)

"Well some people liked and some hated my jokes." Alex replied.

"Ah I see. Hi I'm Jenson they call me "The Inventor" because of love for science. I met Alex back in the Tower of Time 5 years ago.

Another ripple dissolve immanence into the past.

* * *

_5 years ago:Jenson's Memory of Meeting Alex _

_In a small town Jenson walked through the crowded streets,on her way to the Tower of Time. The wind swept through her bright orange hair. On her feet was a pair of rocket boots,which she had invented herself. Her eyes widen at the sight of the magnificent structure that was the Tower of Time. Jenson walked up the stairs to the top._

_"Wow this is quite the magnificent structure." She said to herself. _

_"This is the Tower of Time!" A voice called. The female scientist whipped around quickly,clearly startled by the unknown voice. Jenson looked up and noticed another troll. This troll was male blonde hair,white and blue striped shirt,dark green pants,and bright red boots with laces. But the strangest thing about this other troll was,had a lab coat,and a pair of goggles,just like Jensons. _

_"Tower of Time?" She questioned looking around for a second,then refocusing on Alex._

_"Yes." The blonde troll said as he walked down another flight of stairs to her. Scientists ,myself included have been trying to figure out what's been causing time to turn itself backward repeatedly,and sending us back into the past. Sadley we've never been able to figure it out. It's sad I know. I'm Alex by the way." Alex introduced himself as he shook her hand. _

_"I'm Jenson." The female scientist introduced herself to him. She shook his hand back. Alex looked down and noticed the rocket boots Jenson was wearing. _

_"Are those a pair of rocket boots?" He asked. _

_"Why yes they are,I invented them myself. I have had a love for science. Ever since I was young I've wanted to learn more about this world. I'm an inventor with a love for science." She explained. _

_"Wow I happen to have a love for science myself. I think we would make a great team,which reminds me there just happens to be a university here at CloudBreak. Maybe we could attend a science class there together? What do you say Jenson?" Alex offered her. _

_"I think that sounds like a fine idea. Let's do it." She concluded as they started walking. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The scientist thought._

* * *

Back to the present

"We both attended the university,and got a degree in science and technology,and have worked side by side ever since." Alex said smiling at his partner.

"I think that covers just about everyone,so let's go you guys. Lets hit it." General Glumshanks ordered his new minions. As they walked Ariana had a thought,something,a brilliant plan.

"You know General Glumshanks I relized that you're doing this just to recreate your old army of ice vipers,and to exact your revenge on my brother,and your old master for over 17 years of tourcher and the lack of kindness that was given to you by him. What about taking over some Arkeyans,Drows,and Cyclopses to strenghen the army a little bit?What do you say you'd be unstoppable then?" Ariana sugessted as she narrowed her eyes and cast Plasma an evil sly smile.

"I like the way you think Ariana. Soon I will have taken my revenge on Kaos,and release my swarm of Ice Vipers over the CloudBreak Islands. Then no one will be able to stop the ultimate evil. Ha,ha,ha,ha! So my minions let us continue that rays not going to complete itself you know." Their evil leader ordered."You guys keep working and I'm going with Ariana to round up the rest of the army."

* * *

Back at Kaos's castle. The dictator was having a rough time without Glumshanks around."Bancroft!" Kaos called. His wilikin came rushing up the stairs to his maker.

"Yes Master Kaos?" He asked.

"Could you guys go and find my butler please?" The dictator wondered. Bancroft had a look on his face that said. "He's definitely hiding something." Finally he spoke.

"Oh you do care about Glumshanks don't you?" He asked. Kaos blushed, he looked a little embarrased by what Bancroft had said.

"What oh that is so not true!" Kaos snapped. He didn't know what to say. Even then he knew that Bancroft was right,he did care about his butler. His wilikin gave him the raised eyebrow look. Kaos knew what he was thinking. Then soon enough he had been broken down enough by his wilikin,to which he came clean and confessed.

"Alright I admit it,you dragged it outta me.I do care about Glumshanks.I do have feelings for him,I think of him as more then just a friend. But you cannot, I repeat cannot tell anyone about this. If anyone were to know I would be heartbroken,and I would never,ever forgive you. Understand?" He asked Bancroft. His wilikin just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Kaos your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul." He vowed.

"Thank you now I can actually breathe and be relieved." Kaos said at last. But for some reason the dictator was so depressed without Glumshanks around. Without him Kaos was having to do things for himself,he couldn't eat,he couldn't sleep,he couldn't even remember his new awesome plan. Cause the dark portal master was so used to having everything done for him.

"Oh Dark Witch Minion could you make me my lunch? Since I'm starving and also have no butler?!" He shouted up to her. A dark sorceress similar to Hex was roused from her spells,magic and potions. She called back to her master. "Ask your 2 wilikin Dewberry and Butterworth to do it for you. I'm busy,and besides you already know what a terrible cook I am!" The dark witch shouted back. Sai the elf witch in the next room over had heard rumors of Glumshanks absence and was totaly overjoyed,because for years she had always wanted Glumshanks position as Kaos's second in command. She never understood why he even kept that lazy troll around.

"I'm actually glad that Glumshanks is gone Lord Kaos. He has shown everyone that he's completely worthless,I've always dreamed that 1 day he would finally see the light of how he's been treated,go out on his own,and his position as second on command would somehow end up in my possession. This is the best day ever for me,I mean who cares about him!" Sai shouted,clearly overjoyed,little did she know what she had said. Those words made Kaos filled with rage and anger. He stomped up the stairs to Sai's tower,with clenched fists and anger blazing in his eyes. Kaos kicked open the door to her tower and marched over to her.

She was at her desk writing about how long she yearned for this position. Years had gone by,she never got it. Nor did Glumshanks ever resign. Sai turned around in her swivel chair and saw how angry her master was. She grinned at the dictator. "I am totally right about what I said Glumshanks is worthlessss!" The elf witch shrieked as Kaos grabbed her by the throat and hissed at her like a snake.

"Don't you ever,ever say that Glumshanks is worthless. Sure I treat him horribly,I pin some of my failures on him,but I know he's still my only friend and butler at heart." The dark portal master squeezed her throat even tighter,which caused her to vomit up mouthfuls of blood that stained the rug.

"Then if you truly care about him...then go and find him...it...it won't effect my life 1 way or another..." Sai choked the words out of her mouth,due to the lack of oxygen her lungs were getting.

"Fine!" Kaos shouted. "I intend to go do that!" Her cruel master threw her hard against the wall,knocking her out like a light. When she came to she was left gasping for air. Kaos walked back downstairs,only to find his minions waiting for him. They all had a look of concern in their eyes. The dictator had only hoped that Bancroft hadn't told anything.

"What do you guys want now?" Kaos growled at them.

"Well Lord Kaos we and the wilikin have been working on something,that we feel will pull you out of your funk." Daxon assured. The dark portal master looked at his minions, then refocused on the griffin.

"Hun?" Was his only response.

"It will cheer you up master." Daxon put it in simpiler terms,so they could all understand.

"Oh well why didn't you just say that?" Kaos said looking slightly annoyed with him. "So what is it?" He asked.

"Well we'll tell you master hit it minions." Fricker ordered.

**Sunbright: yo check it Kaos **

"Oh boy." Thought Kaos."This outta be good"

** Minion/Wilikin Rap Song #1 **

**Sunbright:**

**"The sheriff split **

**Your butler is gone **

**The only question is**

**Is how you'll get along?"**

**Kensington:**

** "Without him around **

**What are you to do? **

**Now that he's not here **

**He's more powerful than you"**

**Evil Knight Minion:**

**"The way you treated him **

**Without a hint of respect**

** It's thanks to your sister **

**He's as bad as they get" **

** Fricker: **

** "Because of you **

**You were holding him back **

**He's now ruling skylands **

**And having nothing to lack"**

** Everyone: well probably we don't really know**

**Bancroft: **

**"Glumshanks is bad **

**And you're all alone **

**Cause thanks to an amulet **

**He's bad to the bone" **

"Wow guys how long have you been working on that?" The dictator wondered.

"For a while master." Sunbright replied.

"Well that songs not helping me 1 bit guys!" Kaos sobbed,as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't have my butler and I've had to do things for myself, it's tourcher!" He ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh nice going Daxon,we brought him down even more. That song that we spent 4 hours on was supposed to cheer him up and help him,not make him even more depressed." Sunbright snapped,clearly mad at him.

"Do you guys think,Lord Kaos will make it till morning?" Fricker asked.

"Well Fricker I think...uh... you know I really don't know." Crysaline meowed. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah and we've never known Kaos to cry. Not once,who knew he was such a baby,and here he calls himself a dictator,and the ultimate evil. Ha,ha,ha,ha." Kaos's Evil Ninja Minion put in.

"Hey theres no need to call him a baby." Dewberry soothed. "Even if it is true,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Everyone else laughed along with them. For they knew they would have to enjoy this while it lasted,because if Kaos were to find out they were calling him that,and talking about him behind his back,their evil master would surely kill them. They all fell backwards,and laughed the rest of the night away.

* * *

**Well this chapter took me months to finish cause I had to figure out how to end it. Song #1 is done.I had the songs all prewritten and now I'm going to have to fix some of them. But I'm finally done and I just figured out this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 4,000 words. Yes! That's an accomplishment. **

**Awww Kaos you're down in tears :'(**

**"Well it's only because I don't have my butler here tending to my every need. *sniffle* I can't manage on my own,I need him back. This is going to be one heck of a night for me." **

**I can see that you're gonna be crying yourself to sleep. You just don't have the heart to tell Glumshanks how you feel about him. **

**"Hey who the heck told you that?!" **

**"Um..."*looks away not saying a word* "That remains a mystery." *evil laugh***

**So what about you Glumshanks how are you managing without Kaos?"**

**"Kaos ha,ha,ha! Don't make me laugh. That worthless,lame,good for nothing,sorry sad pathetic excuse for a portal master is going to get whats coming to him. Now it's off to round up the new members to the army. Soon Dark Plasma will be a well-known name! **

**Yeah I think you need to work on how you word things better. **

**"Hey you may not have noticed,but nobody commands the ultimate evil especially you the author of this story! So ha and once again ha!" **

**Boy you're mean and so are you Daxon,Crysaline you guys and rest of the minions are mean. How could you insault your own master like that. **

**Crysaline: hey it's true **

**Daxon: Kaos is kind of a baby. **

**Well thats true can't argure with you guys there. **

**Daxon and Crysaline:you can't can you?**

**R&R guys ^_^ Oh and 1 more thing the reason I did the rap song like that is to not cause so much confusion. Hopefully.**


End file.
